Mission Creek Boarding School
by Giulietta Marescotti
Summary: Bree is your normal teenager, but is a bionic superhuman. She's transferred to a boarding school after her father tells her that he'll be traveling around the world with his partner and wife, installing their new inventions. Bree is taking a break from dating after a bad experience, but will another bionic superhuman change her mind? Suck at summaries. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**My first Lab Rats fanfic. Watched only one episode at first, but instantly fell in love with it and the characters Bree and Chase. Hope you like it. Will update as soon as I can.**

**Disclaimer: Me don't own this. Other than my OCs Mai, Mia, Vice Principal Rick Honors and another OC whose name I haven't decided on yet. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

It all started when my dad said that they would be sending me off to a boarding school so he can go around the world with his scientific partner and his wife. My dad works with inventing new things with his partner and installing them around the world. My mother had died when I was eight because of a fire at her job. Before she died my mother and father told me that they had to tell me something. They said that when I was born, my dad had installed a chip in me that made me a bionic human. Which mean I have powers and can use them. After my mom had died, dad had begun training me.

Now when he told me about boarding school, I was sad because I would be leaving my friends Mai and Mia—who know my secret—and happy because I would be leaving the insufferable household that I lived in for the past eight years. Don't get me wrong I love my dad, it's just been hard with him training me and not being there for me when I need him because he's addicted to his work that he barely spends time with me.

When I had told Mai and Mia about my moving they were depressed. We made a pact that we'll always be best friends forever and that we'll never lose touch. When I had first met them, we got off on the wrong foot. Mai is your average silent, mean attitude type of girl, though she'll be nice to her people who she cares about. Mia on the other hand is the opposite. She's you chatty, nice attitude type of girl. We had first met when we bumped into each other during lunch and we accidentally spilled each others food on ourselves. Mai had given us attitude but then we began talking and boom, we became friends. Soon enough I told them about my secret and they accepted it without running away screaming calling me a freak.

When I finished packing, I grabbed my suitcases, put then out into the hallway and looked at my room one last time.

"Bree," I turned around and saw dad, "are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." I told him.

He grabbed two of my suitcases and I grabbed the other two and we headed out to the car. The ride to the boarding school was fairly long; an hour and half long. On the way there, he told me to behave, not to get into any trouble and to make sure that I don't use my bionic powers unless he ha a mission for me. I had nodded my head listening to him say things over and over again for the past eight years. When we got there I heard a female's voice call my dad's name. I turned around and saw this lady, blacked toned skin, coming over and engulfing my dad into a hug. Behind her were four males. One was about the same age as my dad, but with black hair. Another was about maybe the same age as me fifteen, but the same skin color as the lady.

Then there was this tall, black haired, slightly buff guy who looks to be older than me by maybe a year and a half or two years. Finally was this guy with the same hair color as mine, light brown, who looked to be a year older than me. Then dad began introducing them to me.

"Bree, honey, this is Tasha Davenort, one of your mother closest friend, and her son Leo," he said pointing to the black toned kid, "her older step-son, Adam," he motioned to the two year older than me guy, "her other step-son, Chase," he said motioning to the light haired guy, "and lastly this is her husband, Donald Davenport and my partner." He finished of motioning to the older looking guy.

"So this must be Clara's daughter." Said Tasha. "She looks so much like her."

"That she does." Said Donald.

"Bree!" I turned around and what I saw surprised me. "Mai? Mia? What are you two doing here?"

"Well we convinced our parents to let us come to this school so we can be here for you for moral support and we told them that this school has the best education and that we may learn something here instead." Said Mai.

"Well whatever the reason is, I'm glad you two are here." I said hugging them.

"So are we." Said Mia. "So what room did you get?"

"1A; what about you?"

"Same." They said and we squealed.

Then I remembered about dad's partner and his family. I turned around and smiled innocently at dad. "Sorry; forgot about you guys."

"It's okay." Donald said. "Looks like Leo and the others went to find their rooms."

"And you three should be too." Dad said.

"Right; well call me when you guys arrive to your first destination." I said.

They nodded their heads, dad bid me goodbye and they drove off. I looked at Mai and Mia and told them that we should go and find our rooms too. When we found it we each got our own full beds and began unpacking. When we finished unpacking Mia told us that we should go a look around. We agreed and left the room. So far we saw how big the school is. There are two housing areas. The north is for the girls, the south is for the boys. Then the school is in the center. Around the area are places that we can all hang out.

As we walked around Mia brought up the conversation of the three guys that were with my father's partner. I told them who they are and I saw that Mia had already taken an interest in Adam. Then Mai surprised me by saying that Chase is cute. I looked at her with wide eyes and she said that he was cute, but is not her type. That he would be better for me. I scoffed and reminded her about my hiatus of boys.

"Come on Bree," Mai said, "just because you and Ethan broke up doesn't mean that you should stop dating other guys."

"That's not the reason why." I reasoned. "I just don't want to get hurt like how Ethan hurt me."

"You mean by when he ran away like the coward he is when he found out about you being bionic?" she whispered the last part. I nodded my head. "Bree not all guys are like that. There maybe some guy out there that is understanding and will accept you for whom you are. Maybe that guy is the same as you."

"Still." I said. "I just don't think I can handle being broken hearted again."

"Fine, but if you find a guy that is like you and you have feelings for him, give him a chance. He may just surprise you." Mai said.

"Fine." I said.

With that we continued walking until we neared a secluded area. I told them that we should head back and they agreed. We began turning around until we heard a noise. We looked at each other and began walking towards the sound. We hid behind some bushes and peaked through. Standing there we saw Leo, Adam and Chase. Leo was off to the side writing something down and Adam had this huge boulder in his hands. He lifted it up and threw it farther into the secluded area.

"He's bionic." Mai whispered.

"Whose there?" Chase asked turning around.

Apparently Chase is also bionic. He's got sensitive hearing pr maybe senses. I looked at Mia and Mai and they didn't say anything. We knew one thing: talk and he'll find out that we're here. As soon as Chase turned around we heaved a sigh of relief. Bad call because he turned around again. He told Adam to throw a small boulder at us and Adam did just that. Mai and Mia yelped and I used my super speed and agility to get them as far away from the boulder as possible.

"What the hell?" Mai asked coming out from our new hiding place.

"You saw?" Leo asked surprised.

"Saw that you three are bionic?" Mia asked stepping out also. Leo nodded his head. "Well duh!"

"Now Mia," I said coming out, "we don't know if Leo's bionic also. All we know is that Adam and Chase are."

"How'd you find out?" Adam asked.

"One: we heard a noise so we came to check it out. Two: Chase heard Mai whispering. Three: you threw a boulder at our heads and almost killed us." Mia said. "Now if it wasn't for Bree we would have been dead. Not a good cal to tell your brother to throw a fifty pound boulder at someone."

"Wait," Chase said, "it's not possible for you three to have dodged that so quickly."

"Oh yeah?" Mai challenged.

"Yes." Chase deadpanned.

"Bree." She said.

I smiled and knew what she wanted and I was going to prove it. Since I know that they're bionic I'm not scared of using my bionic powers. I sped through the three of them and went back to stand next to Mai and Mia.

"Now do you believe me." Mai said.

"Yes we do." Leo said.

"Good and nice work Bree; I love it." Mia said.

"Thanks; couldn't do it with out my super speed and agility." I said high fiving them. Leo, Adam and Chase looked confused. "Give it a minute."

With that their pants fell down to the floor revealing their boxers. Leo and Chase had normal boxers and Adam had kid designed boxers. Mai busted out laughing and Mia and I just giggled. Leo and Chase hastily put on their pants again with red faces and Adam just stood there looking confused.

"Looks like he's not as bright as we thought he was." Mai said to Mia.

"Well Mia," I said, "he's a keeper."

She glared at me with red tinted cheeks. Adam still stood there confused until Leo whispered into his ear about the situation. Adam looked down and picked up his pants like nothing happened.

"Looks like you dad forgot to tell you that two of his partner's sons are bionic." Mai said.

"Yeah well, eh." I said.

"Eh?" Chase asked.

"She does that when she can't think of a word." Mia explained.

"So we're not smart are we?" Chase teased me.

"Actually she is." Mai said. Chase looked at her confused. "She's in honors English, AP Art, AP Algebra and Academic History."

"Really?" he asked looking at me with his intense looking eyes.

I felt my heart fluttered. _You can't fall for him. Remember he can hurt you._ I thought, scolding myself. "Y-yeah."

"Well," Mia said, "we should get going. Have more grounds to cover. That way we won't get lost."

"We'll come with you." Chase said still looking at me.

"Um, no thanks; we need time for ourselves." Mia said cover up for me; she knew that I was battling with myself right now.

"Okay." He said dejectedly.

"But we'll catch up with you guys during lunch." I offered.

"Sure." He said excitedly; his face lighting up.

"Okay then. See you guys at lunch." Mai said.

With that we walked away from them. I heard Leo and Adam say 'You like her' and Chase saying 'I do not', but paid no attention to it. When we knew we were far away from Chase's sensitive hearing Mai and Mia stopped and looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You like him." They said.

"I do not." _Déjà vu,_ I thought.

"Bree," Mai said.

"Okay maybe a little, but it's probably just a crush. It'll go away." I said.

"Bree," Mia said, "you, Mai and I know that that's a lie. You like him, but you're scared."

"So what if I am?"

"Bree he's not going to hurt you like Ethan did." Mai tried to reason. "He's like you. Remember you said you'd give the guy a chance if he was like you."

"And I will." I said. "I'm just not going to date him."

"Fine." Mi said. "Do what you want, but don't come crying to us when he finds and dates a girl that'll accept him for him."

"I'll see." I said. "I just need him to be a friend first, and then we'll see what happens from there."

"Okay." They said and dropped the subject.

_**Chase:**_

I had woken up to Adam banging on my door saying that dad wants us downstairs. Adam and I are brother, but not by blood. Mr. Davenport, or dad, had adopted both Adam and me when we were only babies. His ex-wife couldn't have any kids so they agreed to adoption. But four years later when she found out that he had put in a bionic chip into us she left him with divorce papers that he had unwillingly signed. Then eight years later he found a woman online on a dating website and they instantly fell in love.

He married her and she moved in with us. That same day her son, Leo and our new best friend, found out about Adam and me being bionic. At first she was surprised, but soon accepted us for how we are. Leo on the other hand was ecstatic for what we could do. Now we come back to today. I got up, did my morning routine and went downstairs. When I arrived into the kitchen, dad told us that he has some news. Adam soon began guessing and they were all wrong.

When Tasha, or mom, put a stop to it, dad told us that Leo, Adam and I were going to boarding school. Leo and I asked why and Adam asked what a boarding school is. He may be the eldest, but he sure is not the brightest. Dad told us that he's going to travel around the world with mom and his partner installing the newest inventions. He told us that the boarding school we're going to is one of the best out there and that we'll meet his partner's daughter there. Leo asked why his partner's wife isn't going and Tasha said that Clara, her closest friends, and his wife had died in a fire eight years ago.

We looked shock, but then dad told us to go and pack up. When we finished we got into the car and dad drove off. The ride to the school wasn't long with only a half hour drive, but it felt like eternity with Adam not shutting up; when we arrived Tasha noticed something or someone and ran off to said thing or person. We followed behind her and when we found her we saw her hugging this guy. Dad said that that guy is his partner and the young girl with him is his daughter.

They introduced us and soon we heard someone else yelling the girl's name. Bree, is what they call her, turned around and looked confused as to why these two girls were here. Mai and Mia, is what she called them, told her how they convinced their parents to let them some. They squealed and hugged each other. Than Leo suggested that we go find our rooms. Since we had the same room it wasn't going to be a problem for us; we told mom and dad and they said that they'll call us when they arrive to their first destination. Once we found our room we began unpacking and we left to go look around.

When Adam found a secluded area, Leo said that we should practice a little. We nodded our heads and began doing light training. Then I heard someone whisper.

"Whose there?" I asked.

When I got no response I turned around and then I heard three sighs. I told Adam to throw a small boulder towards the direction I heard the noise from. He did just that and then I heard nothing.

"What the hell?" I turned around and saw the same brunette from before.

"You saw?" Leo asked.

"Saw that you three are bionic?" Leo nodded his head. "Well duh!"

I asked them how they found out and then Bree came out of hiding and told us; when I realized she knew I was hoping that she wouldn't run off screaming freak at me. Not going to lie, yeah I like her, but I don't know how deep the feeling is. When Mai, the first brunette said that Bree was bionic too I heaved a sigh of relief. Then Mai spoke up again.

"I like what you did Bree."

"Thanks; couldn't do it with out my bionic powers." Bree responded.

With that I felt a breeze and Leo and I looked down. We pulled up our pants quickly, blushing like crazy. Mai had busted out laughing and Mia and Bree were giggling. Leo noticed that Adam was still confused and whispered to him the situation. He pulled up his pants like nothing happened and sometimes I'm glad that he's not that bright. Mia said that they were going to have to leave and I looked at Bree dejectedly. She suggested that we meet up at lunch and I agreed with her instantly.

Once Leo thought she was out of hearing range he and Adam began teasing me about liking her. I denied it, but in my mind I knew it was true. Now all that mattered was if she felt the same way too. We continued training lightly a little bit more until the bell rang. It lasted for a few seconds and then the intercom came on. Someone said that all students are needed at the outside lunchroom court for lunch. We went there and got our lunches. With my super sensitive senses I was able to find where Bree and the other two were at.

When I found them I told Leo and Adam to follow me and I began walking. When we were nearing I saw that this guy who looks to be her age with brunette hair that is slightly spiked. Bree looked about ready to explode. I activated my super sensitive hearing and listened in.

"Come Bree," he said, "give me one last chance. I know that what I did was wrong, but I needed to adjust to it and before I knew it you dumped me and then began ignoring me. Bree I'm sorry, but please give me a second chance."

"Ethan," Bree said. Adam, Leo and I had gotten closer and Mia and Mai noticed us, "listen. What you did hurt me, a lot. And honestly I don't think I can take you back. Ethan you _ran away_ from me when you found out. And as you were running you called me a _freak_. That hurts. And it still does. Now if you don't mind either you leave or I'll get someone to make you leave. And don't think he won't do it because I know he would."

By now Adam, Leo and I were right behind them. Ethan took one look at Adam and decided to leave. He told Bree that he'll be back and responded to his retreating back not to bother. She turned around and looked at us. There were tears in her eyes that were threatening to fall. I put my lunch down next to hers and looked at her again. What happened next surprised me. She hugged me all of a sudden and I stood there surprised. When I felt her sobbing I hugged her back, soothing her; trying to calm her down. I looked at Mai and Mia and they had murderous looks on their faces. Never knew they could feel that type of anger and emotion.

When Bree finished crying she wiped her face and sat down. She pushed away her tray and Mai and Mia told her to eat. She began refusing and the other two began arguing that she needs to eat. It went back and forth until Mai grabbed a fork full of pasta and shoved it in her mouth, though not hard enough for it to hurt. I looked at Bree and saw that she began eating. Albeit slowly, but she was eating. When she finished eating Leo asked them who that guy was.

"That, Leo, was Bree's ex-boyfriend." Mai said like as if that gave us all the answers which it kinda did, but not a lot of information.

"You don't have to answer this," Leo said, "but why did they break up?"

"People in our old school found it weird that they broke up all of a sudden because they thought they were the golden couple. You know the one that will last forever and marry each other." We nodded our heads and she continued. "But one day Bree was training at the park—her father was there helping her and so were we—when her dad threw a red orb like thing and she dodged while using her bionics. Halfway through training Ethan pooped up, literally, and asked what was going on. Bree stood there stunned, her father had a hard face on because he knew what was going to happen next and Mia and I were surprised. He, again, demanded what was going on and her father told him. After the explanation his face was pale and he had a pure look of fear on his face."

"He ran away scared," Bree began, "and as he was running away he called me a freak. I was deeply hurt and took it out on my father. I told him that if he never made me into a bionic superhuman than none of that would have ever happened and I ran to my house crying. And hour later my father went into my room and told me the reason he changed me into a bionic human. He said that if he didn't he would lose me like we lost our mom."

"Why would he lose you?" Adam asked interested.

"There are people that loathe my father and you father. They would do anything to bring them down. The fire that killed my mother was no accident. It was planned. The car that had crashed into me a few days after I broke up with Ethan was no accident; it was planned, if it wasn't for me being bionic than I probably wouldn't have survived. When I realized that I stopped blaming my father and began focusing more on training. Mai and Mia began taking self-defense classes, but that wasn't going to do anything."

"Why?" Leo asked.

"Because we're not bionic." Mai said. "She had tried to convince her father to make us bionic too though we'll be more inexperienced like she because it wasn't planted within us when we were younger."

"Did he do it?" I asked.

"That is classified." Bree said. "Well not really, but we're not just ready to let it out yet. When we get the okay from dad then we'll tell you."

"Okay; so what happened after you set things straight with your dad?"

"We went to school like any other day. I had come across Ethan many times and all those times he ignored me. So during lunch I got fed up with it. I got up went to the new table he began sitting at and told him in front of everyone that we're through. They all gasped and I just began walking away. A girl came up to me and asked me why I did that and I told her 'Because he hurt me and I can't get hurt again by him.'" I said.

"And that was the end of Ethan. Until today." Mia said.

"Yeah; looks like he found out about Bree coming here for high school and decided to come along." Mai said.

Then the intercom came on again.

_Will all freshmen please come to the auditorium? The freshmen orientation will begin._

With that we got up and headed for the auditorium.

_**Bree:**_

After a few more minutes of walking the bell rang and the intercom came on. Someone announced that all students are need in the courtyard for lunch. We went there got our lunch and found a seat. Mia began looking around to see if she could find Chase, Leo and Adam, but she didn't; then I saw her face harden. I looked in her direction and saw that Ethan was coming this way.

"What's he doing here?" I hissed.

"Who knows, but we're going to find out." Mai said menacingly.

"Mia, Mai, Bree." He said not taking his eyes off of me.

"Ethan what do you want." I said through gritting teeth; every memory that I got from him after he found out abut my bionic powers came back. Each was a stab trough the heart.

"I just came to ask you to take me back." He said. "When I found out that you were coming here I convinced my parents to let me come so I can be near you and try to win you back."

"Well sucks." Mai said. "Cause she doesn't want you back."

"Come Bree," he said; ignoring what Mai said, "give me one last chance. I know that what I did was wrong, but I needed to adjust to it and before I knew it you dumped me and then began ignoring me. Bree I'm sorry, but please give me a second chance."

"Ethan," I said looking at him with hurt eyes, "listen. What you did hurt me, a lot. And honestly I don't think I can take you back. Ethan you _ran away_ from me when you found out. And as you were running you called me a _freak_. That hurts. And it still does. Now if you don't mind either you leave or I'll get someone to make you leave. And don't think he won't do it because I know he would."

Ethan took one look behind me for some reason and left. I turned around and came face to face with Chase, Leo and Adam. I looked at Chase and knew that I was close to crying. I honestly don't mind if they know or not, but at the moment all I needed was a hug. Chase put own his tray of lunch and when he faced me again I surprised him by going into his arms. I stood there stunned and I began crying. When he felt me sobbing he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. When I finished crying I wiped my face and sat down.

I pushed my tray away not hungry and Mia and Mai told me that I had to eat. I told them that I wasn't hungry and we began arguing. After a while Mai grabbed a fork full of pasta and shoved it into my mouth, but not a lot to hurt. When I finished eating Leo asked why we broke up and Mai began telling them. Soon I finished explaining it oo them and I felt better. Then the intercom came on and that same voice said that all freshmen need to go to the auditorium for orientation.

When we arrived we saw Ethan and I told them that we should head to the front. They nodded their heads and followed me. We sat down on the chairs and waited for it to start. Soon enough the principal came to the podium. She was small, albeit chunky, with blonde hair and looked like, by her attitude that she was in the army. Maybe.

"Welcome maggots to Mission Creek Boarding School. This is a high school that you'll be staying in because your parents don't want you around. Two things; one: do what you have to do and don't slack off, and two: don't humiliate the football team. They're the stars of this school." I rolled my eyes. "Do these two things and we'll have a great four years."

With that she left the podium and walked away. Then this dirty blonde hair guy, who looked like he could be in his twenties, stepped up to the podium.

"Sorry about Principal Perry. She can be a bit. . .extreme. Anyways, welcome to Mission Creek High School and we hope you guys have a great four years." He said. "Oh and I'm Vice Principal Honors, but you can call me Rick or whatever you want. You can all go hang out again, but at seven thirty dinner will be served and you will have to be in bed by ten. Dismissed."

With that well left the auditorium. Leo had suggested that we go and tour the school and we agreed since we only toured the surrounding area. When we entered the school we were surprised by what we saw. There were four levels. The pamphlet, yes pamphlet, we got from the front door said that the top level is for freshmen only. The third level is for sophomores. The second level is for juniors. And the level we're standing on is for seniors. We toured all four levels and were amazed by how many classes there are.

Then we went to check out the gym. When we arrived we saw that it was huge. There were bleachers surrounding the whole gym, which could be moved by some sort of key for when you're going to use the gym. Then we went to check out the second gym called the back gym. It wasn't as big but it still had two set of bleachers off to one side of the wall. Then we went to check out the clubs. Chase took an immediate interest in the chess club and I just giggled. He smiled at me and I felt my heart flutter again. Adam checked out the football team and he instantly made friends with them. I just shook my head. Leo on the other hand was a little bit more difficult. Any of the clubs or teams here he didn't like.

So he didn't choose a club. Mai, Mia and I had signed up for the dance club. When we finished signing up one of the football players came up to me.

"Hey babe," he said, "how about you and me go do something _alone_." He said suggestively.

"How about you and your brain dead friends leave me alone and go to some girl that's more easier for you. You know the ones with out a brain."

People 'oh'ed and I began walking away. Mai said that if they ever come near us again that there'll be hell to pay. Chase, Adam and Leo came up to me and asked me if I was okay. I said I was fine and they smiled. I asked Chase if he signed up for the chess club and he said that he did. I smiled and murmured geek. He looked at me and asked what I said. Soon I remembered about him and his sensitive hearing. I said nothing and looked away.

But he didn't have any of that. He asked again what I said and I took a deep breath. I called him geek, but he knew I was kidding. He chuckled and began advancing towards me. I started walking faster, but he caught up. He was going to grab me when I stuck my tongue out at him and began running away. My father had taught me how to control my bionics with out setting it off and now I can act like a normal person.

Soon enough it was time for dinner and we all went into the lunchroom. When dinner was ready Adam, Mia, Leo, Mai, Chase and I decided to hang out before it was time for us to go to bed. When the time for us to head to bed came we bid each other goodnight and went to the separate dorms. When my head hit the pillow I fell asleep instantly and wondered what tomorrow would bring. I knew that we all had the same classes, but who knows what could happen and I was waiting for that.

* * *

**Read and Review!**

**Feedback is welcomed! :)**

**Tell me what you think of this fic. And if you have any ideas please let me know and I'll try to add them in. :)**

**-Giulietta**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait. Had writer block, kinda, and didn't have the urge to come up to my computer and complete chapter two. But after watching and episode of Lab Rats I got my urge to finish the chapter. Though keep in mind that i still have writers block as I was finishing this and it may not be good like how I wanted it to. So. . .hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: don't own a thing except for my OCs. You'll know who they are.**

**Here's chapter two.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The next day I was woken up to Mia running around our room in a frenzy. She went up to my bed and threw the covers off of me. I got up and glared at her through my sleepy state. She paid no attention to it and went up to Mai's bed. She did the same thing to Mai and she did to me. Mai shot up and held her in the air with her mind. I shot up out of my bed and told Mai to put Mia down. She glared at me, but I just stared at her sternly. She relaxed and Mia dropped down to the floor. To answer Chase's question, even though he's not here, yes my father did implant chips into Mia and Mai. Mia has the bionic powers of going through walls and making herself invisible and Mai well she can use telepathy to lift things up and read your minds. She can also let you talk to her or any other person telepathically, but as long as she's around.

When Mia got up she told us that we should change into our uniforms and head to class before we're late. I rushed to the bathroom, used my bionic speed and was done in five minutes. As soon as I came out Mai went in and ten minutes later she finished. We put on our uniforms which consist of a white shirt with the school's mascot over the heart, a blue and white plaid vest with the school's mascot on it, a blue and white plaid skirt that reaches halfway down your thigh, white knee high socks and whatever type of shoe that we want. When we were all set we left the room and headed to class.

We had English first, but what brought us down was the bunch of stairs that we had to climb. We had ten minutes to get there and I knew that even if we ran we wouldn't make it. Then Mai suggested something.

"Bree, use your bionic speed and we'll make it on time."

"But what about what dad told me?" I said.

"Screw it." She said. "I know how you hate being late, so it's either we run and be late or you use your bionic speed and we're on time. Your choice, but just let me tell you that while we stand here as you think we'll definitely be late."

"Fine I'll use it." I said giving in. "Grab on."

They did just that and I ran. We got there with a few minutes to spare and we went into the English room. We saw that most of the seats were taken except for the ones next to Leo, Adam and Chase. Mia went to sit next to Adam and Mai sat down next to Leo.

_Looks like I'll be sitting next to Chase_. I thought

_Oh you know you wanted to anyways._ Mai said.

I scoffed,_ yeah right_.

_Denial is a river in Egypt you know_. Mai countered.

_Guys class is starting, pay attention_. Mia scolded us.

_Sorry_. Mai and I said.

One good thing about Mai's powers is that she can let anyone she decides to use telepathy. Class had begun and Mr. Ramirez started teaching. He told us what to expect from this class and I just sat there staring at the board, bored. When the bell rang I was still staring at the board. Mai came up behind me and tapped my shoulder. I jumped slightly and looked at her. She told us that class is over and its time for science. I sighed and got up. We followed Chase and the others to the science room. There the teacher was standing by the door with her teacher assistant handing us a playing card. When she finished she said to go and find our partners and to find the seats with the same card.

We began looking around and I just stood there. I looked at Mai and Mia and saw that Mia was partnered with Adam and Mai with a dirty blonde hair guy. They came my way and asked if I found my partner. I told them no and they just shook their heads. Almost everyone was partnered up except for me, Chase, Ethan—who's in this class unfortunately—and this girl whose uniform seems to violate the dress code. She went up to Chase to see if they had the same card. He shook his head and she walked away dejectedly. Mai snickered and I looked at her.

She told me that the girl was hoping that Chase would be her partner because she found him cute. Mai's partner asked her how she knew that and she just relied saying that it was girl's intuition, but I knew she was lying. I saw Ethan coming up to me and I began walking towards Chase. When Ethan was getting closer I called Chase's name and he turned around. He saw Ethan coming my way and he advanced towards me.

"Hey Bree," he said, "what card do you have?"

"Ace of diamonds. You?"

"Same." He said showing me his card.

"Cool we're partners." I said hugging him.

He hugged me back chuckling and spun me around slightly. I looked back at Ethan and saw him walking towards the girl. They talked briefly and she smiled. Looks like they found their partner. We looked around the empty seats and found the ones with our card on it. We sat down and saw that Mai, her partner, Mia and Adam and Leo and his partner, a girl who introduced herself as Janelle were sitting with us. The teacher told us to chat so we can get to know each other. Mai's partner, who told us his name, is Erick. He said that he loves football and is planning on trying out for the team.

Janelle told us that she's planning on joining the dance club. I told her that Mai, Mia and I were joining and we began chatting about girl things. The guys looked at us but we paid no attention to it. Soon enough they began talking about who knows what. When the bell rang the teacher told us that tomorrow we'll be getting our text books. We groaned and walked out of class. We headed to our history class and took seats all the way in the back.

When the teacher came in she handed us our textbooks right away and told us that we'll be using them, but we don't have to bring them in because we have a class set. She told us what to expect and the rules of the class and I was surprised, but how many rules she has. Apparently studying during class when she gives us the time is a must. I looked at Mai and she glanced at me and rolled her eyes. I chuckled and the teacher looked at me. When she did I stopped and she asked me if something was funny. I told her no and she went back to talking.

_Man, is she uptight._ I told Mai.

_You think?_ She said. _ I think she woke up on the wrong side of the bed and is now taking it out on us._

_I agree._ Said Mia.

Soon the bell for lunch rang. We got up and headed to the lunch room. We got there before many people could stand in line. We went on line and chatted as we waited our turn. When it was my turn I for a chicken wrap and curly fries; when I paid for my lunch I flowed the others to the courtyard. We sat down and began eating. Halfway through eating my cell phone started vibrating. I took it out and saw that it was my dad. I excused myself and went behind an tree.

"Hello?"

"_Bree?"_

"Yeah dad."

"_Just wanted to tell you that we arrived."_ He said.

"That's good." I responded.

We talked for a little bit more until he told me that he had to go. I felt a pang go through my heart and wished him well. He told me that he'll call again when he can. After that we hung up and I felt a tear go down my cheek. I wiped it away and took a deep breath. Once I knew that I was calm I went back to the table. Mai asked me who it was and I told her. She just nodded her head.

_Tell me and Mia about it later, alright?_

_Okay._

With that the bell ending lunch rang. We headed to math and on the way there Janelle looked at me with a worried expression. Although I've only met her today I feel like soon enough I can tell her everything about me. When we arrived to math I saw that Ethan was in this class too. I took a seat next to Mai as far away from Ethan and he looked at me. I glared at him and he looked away.

The next two periods went by quickly and soon enough Mai, Mia, Janelle and I were heading back to our dorms. Janelle said that she wanted to go with us to our room and we let her come. When we got to our room, I saw that our phone there had a message. I checked it and saw that it from dad reminded Mai, Mia and I not to use our bionic powers unless we have to. I looked at Mia and Mai and they stared at me wide eyed. Then I looked at Janelle. She looked at us and asked what he meant.

I sighed and explained everything to her. When I finished we sat there in silence. She asked who else was bionic and I told her and added that Leo was the only one of us that wasn't. She nodded her head and told me that it was good to know. I asked her is he wasn't scared of us and she asked me why would she be.

"Because we have powers and aren't human." I said.

"That doesn't mean that you're not people, you have feelings and are able to get hurt." She said.

"I knew I could trust you." I said.

She smiled and we talked. When it was time for dinner we headed to the lunchroom. On the way there we met up with Chase, Adam. Leo and Erick and Leo told us that Erick knows about who we really are. I told them that Janelle knows too and we all smiled and began chatting. Before the girls and I left the room for dinner I had told them what my dad and I were talking about and how he told me that he'll call when he gets the chance. Mai hugged me and I felt another tear go down my cheek. Janelle had asked me why I was so down about it and I told her about how my mom died and how my father threw himself into research and training me and how stopped being a father and now just an inventor.

She smiled warmly at me and hugged me. When we got our dinner we sat down at a table and began eating. We were interrupted by Ethan when he came up to me, grabbed me by the elbow, pulled me up and slammed his lips onto mine. I stood there surprised, but when I knew what was going on I pushed him away and slapped him, hard. I would have punched him, but an open palm slap hurts more than a punch. He was about to kiss me again when Mai came in between us and kicked him in the stomach. The principal came up to us and demanded what was going on. I told her and she looked at Ethan. She told him to get up and to follow her to her office.

She looked at me and told me that he'll get what he deserves and I just looked at her with a blank face. When she walked away I felt tears cascading down my cheeks. I wiped them away furiously, but I still felt them falling. Then I felt my body shake. Mai came up to me and tried calming me down. I continued shaking until I felt someone hug me. I looked up and saw that it was Chase. He looked at me with a worried expression and I stopped shaking. Once I calmed down and we finished dinner, we headed back to our rooms. Mai said that she'll be there before curfew. We nodded our heads in understanding.

_**Mai:**_

As soon as Mia, Janelle and Bree were out of sight I went to go find Ethan. I knew that by now he would be out of the principal's office. I continued walking until I found him where we met him again. He sat there looking at the floor. I kinda felt bad for him, but not a lot either. I walked up to him and stood there. He looked up at me with a questioning look.

"What do you want Mai?" he asked

"Why are you not leaving Bree alone?"

"I love her and I'll get her back." He said defiantly.

"Ethan, listen," I said, "Bree doesn't love you anymore. When you left her she blamed her father and their already strenuous relationship became even more strenuous. She blamed him for making her what she is today. It wasn't until when she got hit by the car a few days after you broke up that she realized that what her father did was for the best. She forgave him and they got over that. But their relationship is still strenuous. Wanna know why?"

"Why? Because her mother was stupid enough to stay in that fire."

I lifted him up with my mind. "Don't you dare say that about Clara; you don't even know half of what really happened that day." I said icily. "The fire was no accident. It was planned by someone who wants to ruin her father and Dr. Davenport. Dylan had already implanted the chip when Bree was born. Clara and he told her about it before Clara died. When she died Bree used her bionic speed and went to the site. There she found evidence that it wasn't an accident. No one knows about it except for very few people and now you."

"From that day forward Dr. Brennan threw himself into his work and into training Bree to become invincible. Even though she's bionic, she's still not invincible. And guess what neither are we. Since that day Dr. Brennan stopped being a father to Bree. He stopped caring about what she did and more about how she did with her bionics. That day she didn't just lose her mother forever, she lost her father too. Though he's here in person, the father she grew up with when her mother was still alive in gone for good. She's not going to get him back. And in order for her to get him back some type of miracle is going to have to happen." I said.

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked.

"Because you keep bugging her when all she wants is for you to leave her alone. She has already enough to worry about with keeping her secret a secret and she doesn't need you around to complicate things. And what you did during dinner was uncalled for. If you think that you can just saunter up to her, kiss her and then think she'll take you back you have another thing coming. She doesn't love you anymore so just give up and leave with what pride you have left." I said. "And if you something like that again, then there'll be hell to pay. And I'm going to make sure you pay for it." I finished dropping him to the floor.

With that I walked away and headed to the girl's dorm. When I entered I got a look from security. I told them that I made it with like five minutes to spare and they just stared at me with wary eyes. I just rolled my eyes and headed to my room. When I got there I saw that Bree was already knocked out and Mia was still awake. I asked Mia how long she's been sleeping for and she told me that she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Guess she couldn't handle the kiss with Ethan. Mi asked me where I went and I told her.

She looked at me and told me that Ethan is not going to give up. He's still going to try and win her back. I told her that he can try, but that he's not going to get far. She asked me why and I looked at her with a 'are you kidding me' look. She looked confused and I told her that Ethan's going to fail because Bree already likes someone else. She looked at me confused and I told her that Bree likes Chase, though she won't admit it.

"Well duh." Mia said.

I just rolled my eyes and we went to bed. When I woke up the next day I saw that Mia was trying to wake up Bree, but that it wasn't working. I got up an went to help her out. I shook Bree, but she still didn't wake. Mia began panicking and then I remembered one other time when this happened. It was the day after her mother died. She had the whole day before and she was exhausted. We thought that with sleep she'll be fine the next day, but when morning came and we tried to wake her up she wouldn't. It was like she went to sleep and didn't want to wake up. We freaked out and called the doctor to come and he told us that Bree's mind is just taking a rest and that she'll be good as new when she wakes up. True to what the doctor said, when she woke up she was fine. She remembered what happened but she was okay.

Though when I remembered this I told Mia about it. She remembered and we went to get ready. We would have to tell the teachers that she's not feeling well. Before we left I went to check up on her and for some reason felt like checking her forehead. I laced my hand on her forehead and felt that it was hot. I told Mia and she went to get a thermometer. She turned it on and placed it under Bree's tongue. When it beeped we saw that it was over a hundred. I told her to go and get the nurse. She ran out as quick as she could and I stayed with Bree. I saw her tossing and turning and moaning out in pain. What surprised me next was when she called out for her mom not to leave.

When Mia came back with the nurse the nurse asked what happened. I told her everything except for the part about us being bionic and me confronting Ethan and she said that her heart and mind are probably in turmoil. We looked at her confused and she told us that Bree is trying to hold all her pain in and her heart is telling her not to. That her mind and heart are fighting against each other. We nodded in understanding and she took her temperature again. She gasped as she read it and called, through the walkie-talkie, for them to call an ambulance. We asked her why and she told us that we need to get her to the hospital so they can lower her temperature.

When the ambulance came they wheeled her into it and I told Mia to go in with her, that I'll meet her there somehow. She nodded her head and went in. I noticed that there were many students and staff wondering why an ambulance was here. Once it drove away I dialed a number and waited for said person to pick up. When they did I asked them if they could drop off my car. Once I hung up I heard someone calling my name I turned around and saw that it was Chase and the others.

_**Chase:**_

The guy, Janelle and I were heading to class when we saw a group of students surrounding one area. We went up to them and asked what was going on when they said that an ambulance was here to pick someone up. We went further ahead until we saw Mia going into the ambulance and it driving off. When we found Mai I saw that she was talking on the phone with someone. When she hung up I called out to her, she turned around and looked at us. I asked why Mia went into the ambulance and she didn't say a word. Erick took her a few feet away from us and began talking to her. When she finally began talking Erick's face went from confusion to worry. When they came back Mai told us what happened and we all became worried. I asked her if she was okay and she said that she didn't know.

Soon a car came and out stepped a guy with brunette hair.

"Bro," Mai said.

"Sis," he responded, "why do you need me?"

"Bree was sent to the hospital and we need to be there like now. The nurse said that her mind and heart are battling and since you know about Bree's past, then you'll know exactly why. So let's go." Mia said.

"Hop in." he told us.

As soon as we were all in he began driving off. When we arrived at the hospital we went to the front desk. Mai asked the lady which room Bree was in and she didn't give out the information to us saying that if we're not family we can't see her.

"Listen here lady," Mai said, "my _best_ friend is here suffering and needs us and you won't tell us which room she's in?"

"Yes." Said the front desk lady.

"Well we'll see about that." She narrowed her eyes and the lady told us which room she's in and that we can go and see her. "Thank you."

With that we followed Mai and headed to Bree's room. When we got there the doctor was coming out and he told Mai how Bree was doing. When he said that she wasn't waking up after they had managed to calm her down, I began worrying. _What if she's never going to wake up?_ I thought to myself. Mai glanced at me, like she knew what I was thinking, and told all of us not to worry. That Bree will wake up.

Hors passed by and the doctor came back again. He told Mai and Mia that he needs to talk to them alone and led them to his office. As I sat there I began thinking of all of the possibilities that could keep Bree from not waking up. When I came up with nothing I sighed in defeat. Then I saw Mai and Mia coming back. I asked what the doctor wanted and Mai told us that she has to tell us something about themselves first.

"Chase, remember when you asked if we were bionic too after we told you about Bree trying to convince her dad?" Mia said.

"Yeah." I said.

"Well," Mai began, "we are bionic. Her father implanted chips in us a year after the death of Clara, Bree's mother. He trained us and soon enough we caught up to Bree and how far along in her training she was. Since then the doctor, whose Bree's doctor right now, had been doing daily check ups on us so we don't over do it with our bionics, since it's happened before with Bree."

"What does this have to do with why Bree isn't waking up?" Leo asked.

"Because," Mai said, "Bree is fighting with herself right now. The day she lost her mother was also the day she lost her father. So to speak. He's here physically, but the loving father that she grew up with when her mother was alive disappeared for good. And we're not getting him back. Unless a miracle happens."

"So she lost her mother and figuratively speaking she lost her father." I stated.

"Yes." Mai said.

"Can I go in and see her?"

"Doc said that it is fine. So go in Chase, maybe you'll get her to wake up." Mai said.

I mumbled a maybe and with that I entered the room. I looked at Bree and saw that she was looking peaceful. Aside from all of the wires put into her she looked breathtakingly beautiful. I took a deep breath and walked towards her bed. I grabbed one of her hands and held it in my own. I continued to look at her and didn't know what to say. That is until something came up.

"Bree," I said hoarsely, "you have to wake up. Everyone is worried and I'm freaking out. I may not know what you went through in the past and I can't understand it, but I can try. That is if you tell me. In order for me, your friend, to help you, you have to wake up and talk to me. You can trust me and tell me anything. Bree wake up please. I like. . .no, love you too much to see you like this." I confessed. "Please wake up, please."

With that I buried my face on her stomach and stayed like that. I felt something move and thought nothing of it. Until I felt someone patting my head. I looked up and saw that Bree was awake.

"Bree." I breathed.

She leaned her face into mine and we kissed. I deepened it, relishing in the feeling I felt and soon enough we broke away unwillingly when air became a necessity.

"I like you too." She said. "I don't know if it's love because I never felt love after my mom died, but I know that you'll help me figure it out. That's why you're a geek."

"Genius is the more suitable word." I said. "And I'll gladly help you figure out if you love me. Though I know deep down you know and I'll give you all the time you need. I'm extraordinarily patient."

"Good." She breathed and we leaned in again.

We were about to kiss again, but were interrupted when we heard someone clearing there throats. We turned around and saw the others at the doorway smiling.

"As much as I love to see Bree finally being loved, aside from Mia and I loving her like family, we would like a chance to talk to her." Mai said.

We laughed and I moved out of the way to let the others come and talk to her. Mai and Mia hovered and asked if she was okay and Bree reassured them many times that she was. After all of the worrying was out of the way I made my way back to Bree and sat down on the edge of her bed. Soon enough we all began chatting and having a good time.

_**Narrator (No one's POV):**_

What no one knew was that someone was outside of Bree's door peering in and seething as he saw Bree and Chase being lovey-dovey together. He continued to watch until someone came up to him and asked what he was doing. He just said that he was checking up on a friend from afar and that person left. Said person looked into the room again and scowled. He growled slightly and walked away murmuring to himself.

"I'll get you back Bree, mark my words, I'll get you back. Even if I have to get rid of those around you."

* * *

**Dun dun dun. What'll happen? You'll have to wait for chapter three. Have it already. . .kinda. . .sorta playing in my head. I'll begin typing as soon as a day when it's not seriously hot comes. Cuz my computer's in the attic and it gets mad hot up here. And yet I need to get my laptop fixed soon. Someday. Well there was chapter two. And I'm pretty sure you figured out who said it at the end. Give me your guesses. Well i hope you enjoyed chapter two.**

Read and Review.

Feedback is welcomed. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally chapter three! Woo Hoo! This time I didn't have writers block for this chappie. Kinda. But oh well. I wanna thank the people who have reviewed my story so far and if it wasn't for them I probably wouldn't have had the urge to continue this story and not have it on hiatus like most of my other ones. Thank you guys for reviewing and loving it and dealing with my slow updates. You rock!**

**Well here's chapter three. Hopefully it's up to your expectations. I had fun writing it and I hope you enjoy reading it. And the answer to who said the sentence at the end of my last chapter is: Ethan! Hurray for those who guessed right. And yes, I'm making Ethan obsessed with Bree.**

**Disclaimer: me don't own a thing. If I did then I would be one happy girl right now wouldn't i? Well enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Two days later I was able to leave the hospital. The doctor had told me that I should take it easy until I knew that I wouldn't have another one of my fits-though they're not fits because it only happens when I remember why my father became a 'stranger'-but the doctor doesn't need to know that. To people who don't know me wouldn't understand why the 'fits' happen, but to those that do know about my past.

The day before I left the hospital I talked to Chase about what 'we' were. He said that 'we' can be whatever 'we' want to be. I asked him what he wanted us to be and he told me that he would be more than happy to have people know that we're together. I told him that I couldn't agree more and we sealed our relationship with a kiss. I thought it would have been an innocent kiss, but soon enough he deepened it and it became passionate.

As I walked out of the hospital With Mia and Mai I wondered if someone told my dad that I had another attack. When we exited the hospital I saw a black and silver car. Out stepped Mai's brother and Chase. I looked at Mai and asked her why her brother was here.

"The day you had the attack, I called him to come and take me and the others to the hospital." She explained.

"Oh." I said.

"Ready to go?" Chase asked.

"What do you think?" I said.

"Um. . .yes?" He said or more like questioned.

"Correct." I said.

"Well, let's go." He said. We began walking and soon we were in front of the car. Mai went to the front and Mia went into the back seat I was about to get in when he stopped me.

"Huh?"

"I didn't get to say a proper hello." He said. I looked at him confused until he leaned in and kissed me. "Hello." He said after we broke apart.

"Hello." I said giggling and kissed him again.

"We get it! Hello!" Bryant, Mai's brother, said. "Now can we go?"

"Geez be patient." Mai said hitting him.

He grumbled and I laughed. Soon enough everyone else were laughing too. When we finished laughing Chase helped me in and once I was in okay he stepped in himself. Once he was settled he closed the door and Bryant drove off. Chase put his left arm around me and I leaned into him. He took my right hand into his right and we just sat there quietly while Mai began questioning Bryant about his supposed date that he had. Bryant said that it was none of Mai's business but she didn't have any of that. She continued to bother him about it until he decided to tell her everything. Once she got what she wanted se let him be and began talking with Mia about the dance club. I became interested and asked them what I missed.

They told me nothing much just the coronation for the new comers. I looked down sadly and Mia gave Mai a look. Mai told me that I was in and that they'll hold a coronation for me when I'm all better again. I looked at Mia in disbelief and she just nodded her head.

"We had told the president of the club what happened and she said that when you're out of the hospital and good as new that well have a coronation for you welcoming you into the club." I smiled at her and she smiled back. I went back to saying nothing and hearing Mai and Mia talk.

Soon enough we were in front of the school. Waiting for us there were Leo and the others. Along with the principal, vice principal and the nurse. Chase opened the door and helped me out. The nurse came forward and opened the wheel chair for me. I looked at it and was about to protest saying that I didn't need it but Mai stopped me.

_Remember, the dorm is far and the doc said to you not to over do yourself._

_I know. I know._ I said.

I sat down in the wheel chair and looked at who'll be wheeling me to the dorm. The nurse placed her hands on the handle and took me to the dorm with the others in tow. The principal said that I should be back in school on Monday. I nodded my head and she left. The vice principal asked me how I was feeling and I told him fine. He heaved a sigh of relief and told me to feel better when we reached the dorm Chase helped me out of the retched thing and helped me to miss, maid and my room. When we got there Mai opened the door and we stepped in. I told Chase to take me to my bed and he did just that. I sat down and he kissed me goodbye.

When he left the room Mai and Mia looked at me. I looked at them confused and they said that they want every detail.

"But weren't you there for when we got together?" I asked them.

"We entered when you were you know. . ." Mia said.

"Oh." I said.

I told them everything that happened and they sat there listening to me. When I finished they 'aw'ed and squealed. I looked at Mai and she just said what.

"You squealed." I said in disbelief.

"So. . ." She said.

"So," I said mimicking her, "you never squeal. It's not you."

Mia said I was right and Mai just shrugged her shoulders. Just as my stomach was growling the bell for lunch rang. I looked at Mai and Mia and we laughed. I got up slowly and they were at my side in an instant helping me. I told the. That I would be fine and that I should do this on my own, but they didn't have any of that. We heard a knock on my door and I looked at who it could be. I, telepathically, told Mai to see who it was. She did just that and told me that it was Ethan. I told them to help me get past him. They nodded their heads and Mia went to open the door while Mai went my left side so I can walk past Ethan without having to go near him as much.

Mia opened the door and Mai and I began walking. Mia asked him what he wanted and he said that he wanted to talk to me. She said no and he still insisted. I looked at him and told him that I didn't want to tall to him. He pleaded but I didn't give in. Mai and I were walking past him when he grabbed my elbow, past Mai somehow, and pulled me to him. He said we were going to talk whether I liked it or not. I looked Ito his eyes and saw that they were fierce. I glared at him and told him no. With the strength I had I managed to get my elbow away from his hand and began walking away slowly. He tried grabbing my elbow again when my fighting instincts, kinda, kicked in. I moved aside and side kicked him in the stomach. He buckled and fell to his knees. With that same leg I shoved him away.

I grabbed onto the closets thing next to me which was Mia. She looked at me worried and I told her that I was tired. She nodded her head and helped me walk away. As we were reaching the dorm's doors I saw Chase, Leo, Adam and the others entering. Chase looked at me and asked what happened. Mai told him and he frowned. Suddenly his eyes went completely black and his voice changed.

"Where is that idiot?" He said hoarsely.

"Probably still in front of our room." Mia said.

With that e walked away. I looked at Leo and Adam and they looked scared. I told them what's wrong and Leo said that Chase went commando. I asked him what's that and he told me that he ha a commando app in his chip that's all just testosterone. He said that Mr. Davenport calls him Spike and that he shouldn't be in commando because it can be dangerous. I said that we should go back and they said that I should wait here. I told them why and they said that I was still weak. I took a deep breath and focused. Mai and Mia knew what I was doing and moved aside. Soon enough I was healing and back to my normal self: Healthy. Leo asked what I jut did and I told them that I had a heal app that I promised my dad that I would only use in emergencies. They nodded their heads and we went after Chase/Spike.

When we got there I saw Ethan cowering in fear. He looked at us and yelled help. I jut sighed and went up to 'Spike.' I tapped his shoulder and he turned his face around. I sighed once again and kissed him. Soon enough I felt him drop Ethan and then wrap his arms around my waist. My hands went to his hair and we continued kissing. When air became a necessity we split apart. I opened my eyes just as Chase was opening his and saw that he was back to normal. He asked what happened and I said that he went all commando. He nodded his head in understanding. Leo came up to me and asked how I did that. I just told him that if Spike was all testosterone then he wouldn't mind a girl kissing him and then Chase would know who it is and would come back to being well him. They 'oh'ed and Chase asked how I came to that conclusion. I just told him that I gambled my chances, but that I knew that he would go back to normal since he knows who I am and that he loves me enough to control his other. He smiled while shaking his head in disbelief and I just giggled.

Then I remembered that Ethan was still here. I looked at him and he looked at us in disbelief.

"You guys are," he began, "freaks!"

"And that is the reason why I dumped you." I said. "You know how hard it is for us and you just go and do that. You know what," I said looking at him fiercely, "come near me again and I promise you that my cousin, who's a cop, will make sure that we have a restraining order files against you because this is now just stalking. I told you to leave me alone because I'm not going back to you and you just can't take 'no' for answer. And looks like I have myself a personal bodyguard who'll protect me. Now I'm going to leave with the others and if you ever come near me again I'll get that restraining order. I'm done with you and all of your 'stalkingness.' And I know that it's probably not a word. But oh well."

And with that Chase and I began walking away with his arm wrapped securely around my waist. The others soon began to follow. Web we arrived to the courtyard Chase took us to where Janelle said that she was going to wait for us. When we arrived I sat down and the others went to get their food. I had told them that I'll go too, but Chase told me that he'll do it. I reminded him about my healing app, but he told me that he wants to do it anyways because that's what a boyfriend is supposed to do.

Or so he read from a book he told me. I giggled at that and I said that a boyfriend is supposed to do that if he wants to be a good boyfriend. He smiled and told me to wait here. Mai said that she'll wait with me so I won't be alone. I told her what will she do about lunch and she told me that she'll get it afterwards when everyone else comes back. Then Erick suggested that he gets her lunch for her. She began refusing, but apparently Erick can be very persuasive and convinced her to let him get her lunch.

As they walked away I looked at Mai expectantly. Se looked at me with a confused look and I told her what happened between her and Erick in the two days that I was at the hospital. She said nothing happened, but I had none of that. I kept pestering her and in the end she caved in. She told me that Erick confessed his feelings to her and that she reciprocated it. I squealed and congratulated her. She smiled one of her rare smiles and thanked me. I asked her if he knew about her being bionic and she said yes. I asked her when he found out and she told me that night of my having the attack. I 'oh'ed and smiled at her.

"He's a keeper." I stated.

"Yeah." She said. "He is."

With that Mai used her telepathy so we could talk about it more without people knowing. I asked her if Mia knew and she said no, but that's she's planning on telling her later on. I told her that that's a good idea since we don't want a repeat of last time I knew something that Mai told me and Mia was the last to find out instead of being second. Mai giggled and I smiled. I knew that only Mia and I were able to bring out the 'emotion, girly' side of Mai. We continued allying until Chase and the others came back. Chase placed my tray of food and I thanked him by Peking his lips as a thank you. He was about to deepen it, but I broke away quickly and began eating. He growled at the loss and I chuckled. The others soon began eating too. When I finished ingot up and told Mai, Mia and Janelle if they'd anted to go for a walk with me while the rest of the lunch period went on. They agreed and got up. The guys were about to get up, but Mai told them that the walk is only for girls. I looked at Chase and he looked dejected. I kissed his cheek and told him I would make it up to him somehow.

"You could make it up to me by going out with me on tomorrow, sine today's Friday. Since you know that the weekends we have free right to go out of the dorms and into town." He said.

"It's a date." I said.

I began walking away, but was pulled back by Chase. He kissed me deeply and said that that's how I'm supposed to do a proper goodbye. I laughed lightly and pecked his lips one more time and went towards the girls. They looked at me deviously and I just shook my head. They began laughing and we began walking away from the table. I led them towards a lake with a small bridge and I sat on the bridge's railing. I told Mia and Janelle that Mai has an announcement to make. They looked at her and she said that she and Erick are going out. They congratulated her and then Mia asked her if he knew about her being bionic. She said yes and she smiled a smile of relief. Then she said that she has to confess something. We looked at her and she said that she likes Adam.

"That's no surprise." I said. "You can tell just by looking at you, but don't worry. Chase told me that Adam's not that smart, but is kinda average, but won't be able to tell when a girl likes him. He's not that bright."

"Good then." Mia said.

Janelle then said that she has to tell us something. We looked at her expectantly and she said that she likes Leo, but she doesn't know if he likes her back. I told her not to worry since he's also dense in that area, but that well find out if he does or not. Then Mai and I began planning how we were going to get Mia and Adam and Janelle and Leo together. We knew that Adam and Leo like them since I'm dating Chase and he told us about their feelings. Mai had made sure that Mia wouldn't find out and that neither would Janelle. When we had it almost planned out the bell signaling lunch being over rang. I told the girls that we should head back and they nodded their heads. Since it was Friday the principal had let the girls take the day off to be with me and make sure that I had everything that I needed.

We headed back to our dorms and Janelle and Mia went to go choose my wardrobe for tomorrow. They picked out a sky blue mid-thigh dress. It came off the shoulders, but was tight around the chest all the way to my hips. From my hips it flowed down to mid-thigh in ruffles around my thighs. The sleeves were tight until it reached my elbow. From there it flows down and out and covers half of my hands.

Then they picked out white socks that begin below my knees and flow out it odd curved lines and ruffles down my calves and cover my shoe. For my shoe they choose white sneakers but you won't be able to tell because of the socks. When they finished they said that they'll choose my accessories and do my hair tomorrow. I told them that all I have to do is shower, towel dry my hair and comb it until it becomes curly. My hair is naturally curly like my moms was, but in order for me to have the curls under control I would have to comb it like six times.

They nodded their heads and told me that they'll just help me with getting ready tomorrow. I nodded my head and thanked them with choosing my outfit since I probably wouldn't have known what to wear. And trust me, it has happened before. When I first went out with Ethan, but then I just wore what I thought was okay and he didn't say anything about it. Mia and Janelle said that they're ere glad to help me out. I smiled and asked them what we should do now. They shrugged their shoulders and Mai suggested that we watch a movie. I asked her which one and she said Monte Carlo. We agreed and she took it out. How she had it there all along I would never know. She put in the movie and we all gathered around the TV to watch it. A half hour after it began playing, we all fell asleep. We woke up to the bell for dinner ringing.

"Girls," I said, "Get up."

"Why?" Whined Mia.

"Because the bell signaling dinner rang and we need to eat." I said matter-of-factly.

With that they got up. I took out the movie, put it back into its case and gave it back to Mai. She put it away and we headed out. When we arrived to the lunchroom we looked around to see if we could find Chase and the others. When we had no such luck I told Mai to use her telepathy to see if she can find them. She did just that and she found them near the table where we sat at lunch trying to find us. We began walking towards them until we were stopped by some football players.

"Hey babes," one said, "wanna hang out with us?"

"I suggest you walk away." I said flatly.

"C'mon," he insisted, we can show you a good time." He said suggestively.

He grabbed my arm and I said, "You shouldn't have done that."

With that warning I turned my back so it was touching his chest. I moved his, which is still holding mine, over my shoulder. I took a deep breath and flipped him. As he was being flipped he let go of my arm so he flew without taking me with him. There was a loud bang to where he landed and everyone in the cafeteria turned around. They looked at me and then at the footballer. Soon enough Principal Perry made an appearance. She asked what happened and I didn't respond. I just looked at her, then at the guy and then I walked away.

Mia explained it to her and Principal Perry looked at the footballers. They gulped and she told them to go into her office. She looked back at me and then walked away. Everyone else went back to their own business. When we arrived to the table, Chase came up to me and asked if I was alright. I reassured him that I was fine and he heaved a sigh of relief. He told me to sit down and relax and that he'll get me my lunch. He knew I was about to protest and shut me up the best way: he kissed me. I gave in, but told him that he won't be doing it often. He nodded his head and walked away with the others.

Erick had done the same thing again for Mai and she and I just sat there talking telepathically. When the others came back we ate dinner and talked. When the bell for dinner rang we all got up and headed to the bridge that I found. I sat on the railing of the bridge and Chase sat next to me. I looked over at Mia and she was talking to Adam about a guy she likes. I scrunched up my eyebrows and saw that she was giving him hints about her liking him. As she continued to talk about him, he looked more jealous by the second. _If only he knew, _I thought. I looked over at Janelle and saw that the same thing was going on and that the results were the same. I rolled my eyes at both Adam and Leo's denseness. I looked at Mai and she was trying not to laugh.

I gave her a smile and raised and eyebrow. She let me read both Adam and Leo's mind telepathically while Mia and Janelle talked about them. And boy were they jealous. With a thought from Adam and Leo I busted out laughing. Mia and Janelle looked at me confused, and the others were looking at me like I grew another head. I looked at them and told them that I remembered something funny and they went back to what they were doing. Erick and Chase didn't believe me and I told them that Mai and I will explain another time.

They nodded their heads and soon we all headed back to our dorms. When we got to the place where we split up Erick kissed Mai goodnight and Chase kissed me deeply. When we needed air we broke apart and he wished me a goodnight. I said goodnight to him and kissed him goodbye. When the girls and I got to our dorms we changed into our pajamas and went straight to bed. When my head hit the pillow I instantly fell asleep and couldn't wait for my date with Chase tomorrow.

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter. It's like seven pages on word and usually I write like eleven or more, depending if I have that 'spark' that I get to write past eleven pages, but this time I had to end it there. I couldn't continue anymore. My creative writing and advance creative writing teacher said that sometimes your story will end itself and you won't be able to continue it so when that happens well it's done and to just write and not worry about spelling or anything else until later, but this time this chapter told me to end it there.**

**Next chapter will be Chase and Bree's date and I'll try to make it my usual eleven pages. But I make no promises, but it probably will be eleven pages. And in that chapter Ethan's gonna do something that he'll regret and 'Spike' will show himself once again. Hopefully I remember to make Ethan do something and to put Spike in.**

**Well that was chapter three. Hope you guys enjoyed it and once again, thanks to all of those people who have reviewed my story. You guys rock!**

**Read and Review.**

**Feedback is welcomed! :)**

**P.S. To my guest reviewer that says guest, please put in your name so I know who you are. That way if I give thanks in my other chapter I would like to have your name. Please and thank you. (But it's okay if you don't want to. I understand. So no worries. :))**

**-Giulietta**


	4. Chapter 4

**Woo hoo! Finally chapter four! I'm on a roll. When I began writing this chapter I became so engrossed into it that before I knew it i had gotten seven pages done. So today I came to my compu and decided to finish it. And now it's done.**

**Speacial thanks to:**

**bunnybabe247**

**LIVE LOVE PEACE**

**Lucia (Guest who gave name)**

**Livy.G**

**Guests**

******Thanks to you guys for reviewing and actually liking this story. And again, it's my first Lab Rats fanfic.**

**Thanks to:**

**All of those who read my story and don't review. I'm glad you read it.**

**Disclaimer: don't own Lab Rats. If I did I would be one happy girl. Enjoy chapter four.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

The next day I woke up to Mia running around my room. I got up and saw that she had gotten Mai up and had her help out with what she was doing. I checked my phone to see if I had any missed calls from my dad while I was asleep and saw nothing. But what I did see was a missed text from Chase saying that he'll pick me up at noon today. I looked at my clock and saw that it was eleven. Then I felt my blanket being thrown off of me. I looked at my blanket thief and saw that it was Mia. She babbled about Janelle almost being here to help me and how I was going to be late. I rolled my eyes and got up. I grabbed my necessities and went into the private bathroom that every dorm room has. I went in and with my super speed I quickly took a shower in five minutes that would have taken me half an hour. I stepped out of the shower, put on my clothes and stepped outing the bathroom.

Mia handed me my change of clothes that I was going to wear and told me to change into that. I told her that I would after I blow dry my hair and comb it like six times for the curls. She nodded her head and told me to do it quickly. I grabbed the blow dryer and began to dry my hair. Soon there was a knock on the door. Janelle stepped in and began helping Mia set up my bag. I knew that the blow drying was slow for them so I decided to speed up the process by making the win from the blow dryer go quicker. I learned how to do that after experimenting with the speed of objects or anything for that matter. Once my hair was dried I combed it six times and soon the curls were set.

When that was done Mia and Janelle handed me my date clothes roughly and pushed me into the bathroom to change. I hurriedly changed into the clothes and stepped out. They gave me appeasing looks and I put on my socks. Mai handed me my shoes and I put them on. When I finished I gave myself the once over on the full body wall mirror that we have and smiled. I turned around so they can look at me and they smiled. Mia handed me my bag and I looked at the clock I saw that I had ten minutes to spare so I took the rest of the time slowly.

Mia and Janelle were going to put on me some make up, but Mai convinced them that my natural beauty was far better then wearing make up like a clown. We laughed at that and spoke for a little while more. When I only had five minutes left, the girls and I went to the front of the dorm where Chase said he'd meet me. When we got there I saw that Chase was there. I looked at the time and saw that he was on time. Though so was I.

When he heard us coming he looked up and his eyes widened slightly, but he composed himself before anyone would notice. Though I did and I'm guessing that so did Mai, Mia and Janelle.

"Hey." Chase said.

"Hi." I said.

"You look. . ." he began and I held my breath, ". . .amazing." He finished.

I smiled and said, "So do you handsome."

He blushed and soon we heard someone clear their throats. Then I remembered about the girls. We faced them and saw them all smiling. But Mai's expression held my interest. She was smiling, but she seemed serious too. Then she spoke up.

"Chase, I'm saying this like Bree's family," she began, "hurt her and I'll hunt you down. And don't think you'll be able to hide cause I'll be able to find you."

"Wouldn't dream of it Mai." He said. "I can see why she's find of you two. You're her family even though she has a father. You can say that you're like her second parents."

"Yep." Said Mia. "And we wouldn't have it any other way."

"Now go and have fun. And Bree iksnay on the poweray alright?" Mai said motherly.

"Kay-kay mommy." I said childishly.

We all laughed and soon Chase led me down the pathway of the dorm with his arm around my waist. I thought about what Chase said about Mia and Mai being like my family and second parents and he couldn't be more right. Though they're my age they are like sisters to me. Without them who knew where I would have been. And I it wasn't for them being responsible for when I was irresponsible who know hats I would have done to get myself out of my own messes. Then it hit me. Where are we going? I thought to myself.

"Chase," I said.

"Yeah Bree?"

"Uh, where are you taking me?" I asked.

"Somewhere where we are going to have the time of our lives. Well fun at first then we'll be going to another place were we can see the most amazing creature ever." He said.

"And that's. . ."

"A surprise." He responded.

"Aw! Come on tell me." I said.

"Nope."

"Please." I said using puppy dog eyes and pouting. I was hoping that it would work since it usually did when I was younger and even today with Mia and Mai.

"You're adorable right now," he said kissing me, "but no. It's a surprise and I wanna keep it that way."

"Fine." I said pouting.

"You're too cute." He said kissing me again.

I kissed him back and he nibbled on my lower lip asking for permission. I obliged and he deepened the kiss. His arms went to my waist while mine went to his hair. We battled for dominance, but in the end he won. When air became a necessity we broke apart. He was about to kiss me again when I told him that we should get going. He pecked my lips and led me to our destination. When we got there I was surprised to see that he took me to an amusement park. In all of my life I only been to an amusement park once and that was when I was four so I don't have the best memories from that time. He bought us our tickets and we entered. I continued to smile and he looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Is this your fist time coming to an amusement park?" he wondered.

"No." I said and I explained to him about how I came here once when I was four and can't remember much about it.

He smiled at me and told me that he'll make sure I have a blast and remember this always. I smiled and pecked his lips. I felt a feeling in my heart and understood what it was. Even though I don't know how to love someone aside from a family/friend love I had asked my mom, once out of pure curiosity, how she knew that she loves my father. She told me that when she can't think of anyone else but him then she loves him. If her heart beats fast by him just looking at her then she love him. And if his kisses make her feel sparks then she loves him. She had asked me why and I just told her I was curious. No lie. So I knew Shari was feeling. Chase had occupied my mind ever since his father introduced him to me. And whenever he just casts me a glance I feel my heart beat faster. And when he kisses me, oh boy, do I feel the sparks my mom had told me about. So I knew what the feeling was. And it is: Love. The most incredible feeling you can ever feel.

I knew that I had to tell him, but I'll do it when I feel the moment is right. Chase led me to a rollercoaster and I stopped abruptly. He looked at me confused and I said that I was frighten by the coasters. He said that I'll be fine, but I shook my head furiously. He kissed me lightly and told me that he'll be there to hold my hand so I won't be scared. I took a deep breath and told him that I'll go. We got into the seats and the metal bars came down onto our legs not to tight, but tight enough to keep us from flying off and dying. And yes I know. I'm bionic and I'm scared of a rollercoaster. Hey don't blame me. I may be bionic, but I can still be scared of insignificant things like any other _normal_ teenage girl.

I grabbed a hold of Chase's left hand and gripped it tightly. Chase kissed y temple and told me that I'll be okay. Soon enough the rollercoaster took off. Like about a minute later we were getting off. Chase helped me out and I grabbed onto his arm tightly. He wrapped his arm around me and I settled for holding onto is waist. He kissed my temple again and said that I was okay. When I calmed down I looked at him and told him that we'll do other rides but no more rollercoasters. He nodded his head and we went to other rides. Soon enough Chase took me to the Ferris wheel and we got on. He sat on one end and I sat on the other. We began talking and I knew that I was ready to tell him.

"Chase I need to tell you something." I said nervously.

"What is it." He asked.

"Well remember when you said you love me?" He nodded his head. "I got an answer for you."

"And. . ." He said nervously. Right about now Mai's telepathic bionics would have come in handy.

"And. . ." I said taking in a deep breath, "I love you."

With that he breathed in deeply, and I'm guessing he was holding his breath, and came to sit next to me. He cradled my face in his hands and looked at me with all the love he has. He leaned in and kissed me fiercely. I replied back with as much force and soon enough we were left breathless. When we broke apart I looked at him and saw that he was smiling goofily. I smiled back and we kissed again. We broke apart again when we had to get off. I blushed when the Ferris wheel worker told us it was time to get off, but he seemed like he was used to interrupting kissing couples.

We got off and Chase looked at the time. He said that we still have time to go to the second part of the surprise before it closes. I nodded my head and he put his arm around me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and we walked out of the amusement park. We walked until we were in front of a white building with couples, young and old, coming in and out. Families were going or coming out too. We walked up the steps and entered the building.

We walked toward something that looked like the front desk and Chase bought two tickets for a show. She handed him the tickets as he paid for them. She smiled sickly sweet at him and she leaned over more to expose her cleavage. He didn't pay attention to her and told me that we should check out the place until the show starts. I nodded my head and looked at the girl. She glared at me and looked away. I smirked and peck Chase's lips in front of her. If she was pissed before, she'll be steaming now.

We walked away from the front desk and walked past some security. That's when I noticed where we were at. He brought me to an aquarium. This is one place where I haven't been. We looked around at the various sea creatures around. Then an announcement for a special show came on. Chase led me to the outside of the place and there we sat on seats that went around in a circle. We sat close enough to see but far away as to not get wet. Then someone with a water suit came on.

She did a hand sign and soon three dolphins came out. Two of them were big and one was slightly smaller. I looked at them intrigued as they performed trick after trick that we're amazing. Then the lady there said that the baby dolphin would choose to people to come here to feed both him and his parents. He swimmer around and came in front of a group a people in front of us. He squirted water on my and Chase and the lady said to go where she's at to feed him.

We walked to where she was at and she introduced us how to give the food to the dolphin. Chase went first and he fed the father. I went second and fed the mother. We both decided to feed the baby dolphin together. When we finished they swam around and jumped over both of our heads. With that the show came to an end and everyone began walking towards the exit. Chase and I began walking away until I heard a squeak. I looked down and saw the baby dolphin. He was bobbing his head and the lady told me that he wanted me to pet him. I looked at her she told me that I could pet him. I did just that and the dolphin nuzzled his nose into my hand. I giggled at the antic and got up. He squealed one more time and swam to his parents.

With that Chase and I exited the place. As we walked back to school I told him that this date would be one that I would always remember. He smiled at me and said that he was glad that I had fun. When we arrived to school he walked me to my dorm. When we got there, he kissed me goodbye and I kissed him back. When we broke apart he said he'd see me at dinner. I smiled and went into the building. When I got to my room I opened the door and instantly regretted it. Sitting there were Mai, Mia and Janelle. When I entered, Mia closed the door while Janelle pulled me to the bed and pushed me down. They told me to tell them everything that happened on our date. I asked Mai if she could replay everything from my memory to them. She nodded her head and soon enough they knew everything. They squealed and Mai gave me a smile.

_Told you so._ She said and I just rolled my eyes.

Mia asked when he and I were going out again and I told her that I don't know. She said that he'll ask me out again. And I told her that of course he would since we're a couple now. She smiled and began talking to Janelle about how cite my date with Chase was. And soon enough I heard squealing again. I went to change into comfortable black skinny jeans ad shirt. When I came out of the bathroom Mai came up to me and asked if I was happy and if I had a good time. I said that I was and did and she smiled.

"See," she began, "I told you he'd be different from Ethan."

"Yeah." I agreed. "You were right. He's better."

With that we sat down on the couch and I turned on the TV. Before I even noticed the time, the bell for lunch rang. We got up and exited the dorms. When we arrived to the cafeteria, I saw Chase instantly and walked towards him. When I got closer he turned around and hugged me. I hugged him back and we kissed quickly. I saw that he had already gotten my lunch and I rolled my eyes. He smiled sheepishly at me and I kissed his cheek as a thank you. The other girls saw their lunches and sat down. When dinner finished we decided to all hang out before curfew. We walked around for a little bit until we decided to go to the bridge. As we walked there I heard seine call me name and before I could see who it was I felt someone kiss me. I knew that it wasn't Chase because he wasn't behind me at all. Then I felt someone touch my butt. I pushed the person away and saw that it was Ethan. He looked smug and I glared at him.

Then I heard a growl. I turned around and saw that it was Chase. He went commando again. Chase went up to Ethan and punched straight into the face. Janelle had left to go and get the principal. Ethan got up and began fighting back. Soon enough the Principal Perry was here and told Ethan that he was expelled from the school. She said the he has until tomorrow afternoon to pack his things and get out. With that she took him away and left us. I looked at Chase and saw that he was still in commando. I looked at the guys and they looked away. I went up to Chase and kissed him. His arms went to my waist while his hands went into my back pockets of my jeans. My hands went to his hair and I began playing with it. Soon enough we were battling for dominance and I knew that I would lose. When the time to take air came we broke apart. I opened my eyes and saw that Chase was back to normal.

"Welcome back." I said.

"I went commando again, didn't I?" he asked.

We all nodded our heads and I said, "Well at least something really good came out of it."

"What?" He asked.

"Ethan got expelled." I said. He smiled at the news and I giggled. "Now all I have to do is tell my cousin the cop to get Ethan off of my back once and for all. Will give him a call tomorrow."

With that the guys walked us to our dorms. Erick kissed Mai goodbye and Chase kissed me deeply goodbye. When we saw that they were out is sight we went to our rooms. Janelle said that she wanted to sleepover so she went to get her things. When she came back we had set up a space for her. She set it up with loads of blankets and checked to see if it was fine to sleep on. When she deemed that it was done, Mai took out friends with benefits and we began watching it. When the movie was over, we cleaned things up and went to bed.

I woke up the nest day to my phone ringing. I got up and checked it. I saw that I had a missed call from my dad. I did my daily routine and when I finished I called him back. On the third ring he picked up. I asked him if he called and he said that he did. He asked me if I was okay and I told him that I'm fine and he said thank god. I felt a little hope that my old father might return, but that was crushed when he said that I should make sure not to over do it or then all the work that he went through would have been a complete waste. With that I said goodbye to him and hung up. When I put my phone away I saw that Mai, Mia and Janelle were up. They asked me who called and I said my dad. They nodded their heads in understanding. I told them that I was going to go see Chase and that I'll call my cousin afterwards. They nodded their heads and I left. I texted Chase to see if he was up.

**Hey Chase are you up yet?**

**Yeah, why?**

**I need to talk to you. Please. My dad called and well I need to talk.**

**On my way out.**

With that I put my phone away. Soon enough the front door of the boy's dorm opened. I looked up an draw Chase. He came towards me with arms open and I walked into them. I buried my face in his chest and he just held me. After a while we walked away from the dorm and towards the lake. He asked me what happened and I explained how I called my dad because I saw a missed call from him. He told me to continue and I did just that.

"So I called him and asked what if he called. He said that he did and asked me if I was okay. I told him that I was and he said thank god." I said. "I felt hope thy maybe he'll come back to being my old dad, but that was crushed when he said that I should make sure not to over do it or then all the work that he went through would have been a complete waste." I finished wiping a year that escaped my eye.

"Oh Bree." He said. "He worries about you, but he's going about it the wrong way. You know he cares."

"Then why any he show it?" I said looking at Chase with year filled eyes.

"Because he lost his wife, your mom. And he doesn't want to lose you. So the best way for him not to get hurt is to have him seal himself away from fatherhood. Or something like that."

"How do you know?" I asked as he wiped the years away.

"Before we came here my dad explained some things to us. And we once met your father before and from the looks of him I saw what happened. So basically it's an assumption." He said. "But he's still your father and I know that a love that a father has never goes away. Even if dad isn't my real dad he still loves us like his own children. No matter what."

"Thanks Chase." I said smiling.

"No problem." He said. "I'll do anything for you."

With that he kissed me and I smiled. When we broke apart I told him that I need to call my cousin for the Ethan situation. He nodded his head and I took out my phone. I dialed the number and waited. When he picked up he asked who it was. I told him that it was me and we began talking like old friends. After a while, I told him that I needed a favor from him. He asked what it was and I told him everything that has happened with Ethan. He told me that he'll get on it and that I won't have to deal with him anymore. I thanked him and said goodbye. When I put my phone away I told Chase that he said that he'll take care of it and Chase nodded his head. Soon my phone rang again and I took it out. I answered it and it was Mai. She said that she and Erick were going out on a date and that if Chase and I wanted to go. I told Chase and he agreed. I told her that we'll meet her. Out in the front of the school and she said that she'll see us in a few.

With that I hung up and we headed towards the meeting area. When we got there we waited five minutes until Erick and Mai arrived. When they did we began walking. We went to the movies and watched the latest movie that came out: Step Up 2. After that we went to the park to hang out. There I asked Chase if Adam and Leo had anyone they liked. He asked why and I told them about Mia and Janelle about liking them.

He said that Adam liked Mia and that Leo liked Janelle. I looked at Mai and told her that we have work to do. The guys looked at us and we said that they're going to help us get them together. They began protesting saying that we shouldn't et involved and I just have them a look. They sighed and said that they'll help. I smiled and told them that we'll begin on Monday with little things. They'll deal with the guys and we got the girls. Thy nodded their heads and we made our way back to the school. On the way there I saw someone who I thought I wouldn't see ever again.

"Bree?"

"Darren?" I said.

"Bree," Chase said, "do you know him?"

"Yeah," I said, "he's my half older brother from my father's previous marriage."

"Huh?" Erick said.

"Before my mother and father were. . .well. . .my parents, my father was in an arranged marriage to his previous wife. It was for business to unite something or what or other. He had Darren and when Darren was like three his mother had an affair and when people found out it was scandalous. His mom divorced my dad and married her lover." I said.

"My father had gained custody of me and I went to live with him. A year later he met Clara and they went out for like three months. I knew that they were in love so when he suddenly proposed and she said yes it didn't surprise anyone. That same year they found out that they were going to have Bree. Everyone was happy and so was I. I was going to be a big brother. So when she was born dad did something absolutely atrocious."

"He implanted the bionic chip in me." I said. "When mom found out she was upset, but then she accepted it. She had so much kindness and a big heart to match it. She loved Darren like he was his own son and she loved me all the same though I'm not human. When I was six Darren was accepted into a prestigious school all the way in England and he accepted it. He went to live with some family members there and I haven't seen him since then. The only other time was when he came to mom's funeral. But even then I didn't talk to him."

"That explains a lot." Chase said.

With that we brought Darren back to the school and we met up with Mia and the others. When mi saw Darren she glomped him and I saw Adam glaring. I introduced him as my brother and everything was settled except for the slight glares sent his way by Adam. After we talked for awhile Darren said that he had to call the family in England to tell them that he arrived safely.

Leo asked me why he was here and I explained to them everything that I told Erick and Chase. They understood, but I still saw that Adam was glaring at Darren. When he came back he said that he'll only be staying here until further notice. I asked him why and he said it was because of some research that he's doing for school. I nodded my head and knew not to ask for more answers.

Darren asked me if anything new happened and I told him that I broke up with Ethan a long time ago. He smiled and said that it was about time and I just looked at him like as if he went crazy.

"What?" he said. "He wouldn't have understood what you're going through so it was for the best that you broke up with him."

I rolled my eyes and told him why I broke up with him. After I finished he threatened him and I calmed him down. I continued telling him about everything else and introduced Chase to him as my boyfriend and as him being bionic. Darren instantly welcomed him and I told Darren that he was biased. Darren rolled his eyes and asked who else was bionic aside from Mai, Mia, Chase and me. Adam said that he was and that was about it. Darren nodded his head and told Chase and Adam to make sure that Mia, Mai and I don't over do it. They nodded their heads and I just rolled my eyes.

"Bree," Darren said.

"Yeah?"

"There's something important that I have to tell you." He said seriously.

"What is it?" I asked.

"There's another part to the reason why I'm here."

"Okay. . ."

"There was a sighting to _him_ and he's close by. Apparently he's been keeping tabs on you. He's planning something, but we don't know what yet."

I stared at him wide eyed. "_He's here._"

He nodded his head. "When we found out about it, dad sent me here so I cane keep a close eye on you. He said that you were in the best of hand, but that he just wanted to be precautious. He doesn't want him getting his hands on all the data he and Mr. Davenport had been working on."

When he said that dad was kinda worried I let myself get hope, but when he mentioned that it was about the data the hope I had vanished. I looked at Darren coldly and said, "Well tell dad not to worry. I'm perfectly fine and that his _precious_ data is still safe. Tell him never to call if it's going to be about seeing that the data is safe. And to call if he wants to talk to his DAUGHTER!"

With that I ran off. Darren asked just what happened. Mai explained everything that has happened to severe the father-daughter relationship we had and he just shoo his head.

"I'll be right back." Darren said.

"Where you going?" Chase asked.

"To get Bree and to explain some things to her."

_**Darren:**_

I looked around the whole campus to see if I could find her. I was about to give up when I heard singing. I walked towards the noise and saw Bree sitting on the bridge's railing, eyes closed and singing.

"_I remember when a smile was just enough_

_Things were simpler than, you were not so tough_

_I miss the times when you would say:_

_Come on and dance another day_

_If you could trust yourself to see_

_And is you could give yourself some room to run free_

_For a moment remember when:_

_I know that you would come back again."_

I walked up to her and she jumped slightly. She asked why I was here and I told her that I had to explain some things. She nodded her head and I started. I told her that dad still loves her and worries about her, she scoffed and I ignored it. I told her that dada still loves her that its just hard for him. She looked at me in disbelief.

"Hard for him? _Hard for him!_ It was hard for me too, but he didn't see me rejecting him, my father!"

"I know Bree, and so does he. That's why when he realized it, he said that it was too late to fix things. So he took the easy way out."

"The traveling and installing." I stated.

I nodded my head and told her that dad wants to fix things, that it's just hard for him because he feels like he already lost her. She said that he didn't lose me and that he never will, but that she lost him. She said that it's never too late to fix things with her. That all she wants is dad back. I told her that I'll tell him that, but not expect him to fix things right away until the threat that killed mom is gone. She nodded her head and we headed back to the others.

_**Bree:**_

As we headed back to where the others were at I thought about what Darren said. If dad ever gets the courage to fix things between us, then ill give him the chance. I just hope that he doesn't screw up the process. When we arrived to the others, Chase came up to me and asked me if I was okay. I nodded my head and he heaved a sigh of relief. He kissed me and told me that he'll always be here for me for anything. That I won't be able to get rid of him; I kissed him back and told him that I would never dream of getting rid of him.

Leo asked us if we talked things out and I said yes. Darren looked at his watch and said that he had to go. I said goodbye to him and he said he'll come to see me again soon. I told him that I couldn't wait for it and waved goodbye. When he was gone Mai asked me what he told me. I explained everything to them and she said that she hopes we get rid of the threat soon. I said that so do I because I really want to fix things with dad.

With that the bell for lunch rang and we went to the courtyard. When we got there we were surprised to see Ethan still there. I looked at everyone and they were just as confused. Ethan got his lunch and sat down. We did the same, but sat as far away from him as possible. When lunch finished we saw him get up and head to the exit. Mai aid that he was now leaving the school for good. I heaved a sigh of relief and Chase smiled at me. We hung out with each other a bit more until dinner came. When dinner was over we all decided to head to the lake and just hang out. Mia and Janelle said that they were going to the dorm to do some things. Adam and Leo said that they were calling it a day.

We nodded our heads and wished them goodnight. When they were out of hearing range, Mai and I began talking about how we were going to get Adam and Mia and Leo and Janelle together. Chase and Ethan just sat back and listened to us. When we got most of it planned out we called it a night and decided to head to bed. Chase and Erick walked us back to the dorm and kissed us goodnight. I told them that operation: Getting the idiots together, will begin tomorrow. They nodded their heads and left. When we got to the room we saw Janelle and Mia already asleep. We followed their examples and headed off to bed.

_Can't wait to begin the operation._ I thought to myself; and with that last thought I fell asleep.

* * *

**Well there was chapter four and I threw in a twist, a half brother. Sorry, it just came to me. And another twist will happened later on. The person who killed Bree's mom will be someone you wouldn't have expected. And for the most dumbest reason ever. Well next chapter will be Bree and Mai trying to get Leo and Janelle and Adam and Mia together. Hope you have enjoyed this chapter.**

**P.S. I started this chapter on my notes app on my iPod touch so that's how i was able to get it out sooner than i would have thought.**

**Read and Review.**

**Feedback is welcomed.**

**P.P.S To my lovely guests that review, I would like your names so i can give you special thanks. Its would be appreciated.**

**P.P.P.S. (?) I reached my eleven pages. Well ten full pages and a little bit of the eleventh, but still close better than my eight page chapter. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's Chapter Five! Sorry for the late update. Was writing this and then the next day I didn't know where to take it. So O went back to it after a while and decided to end it, but added somethings first. Hope this chapter is up to your expectations. Enjoy!**

**Thanks to those who read and review and to those who read don't review. I'm glad you read this fic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Mai and I woke up extra early in order for us to get the secret admirer notes done before Mia and Janelle go to school. When we were just about done Mia began getting up. As soon as the last one finished, I used my super speed to hide the notes quickly before she could see them. Once I got them hidden I turned around ad came face to face with Mia. She looked at me confused and I just stared at her. She asked what I put away quickly and I lied to her saying that it was nothing important. Just something for someone. She looked at me suspiciously, but didn't press the matter. She turned around and began heading towards the bathroom. I called after her saying that Mai and I are heading to school early. She asked why and we said that we wanted to get there early. She shook her head and went into the bathroom. I heaved a sigh of relief and Mai said that we should get going before Janelle gets there. I nodded my head and we left the room. We were close to the dorm's door when someone called our name. We turned around and saw that it was Janelle. She asked where we were going so early and we told her to school.

She asked if we were going to breakfast and we told her that we'll meet them there but that we need to head to the school first. She nodded her head and walked towards our door. I told her that the door is open so she can go in there and wait for Mia. She nodded her head and we exited the building. On the way to the school Mai and I began talking. I told her that I think Mia's is suspicious and she told me that Mia isn't suspicious. She just thinks that we're up to something that we're not supposed to do and she's glad that she not involved. I laughed at the conclusions she comes up with. When we got to school not many people were there. The only ones that were, we're the teachers. We headed to our English room; when we got there the teacher was there. He asked why we were here and we told him that we were supposed to deliver something to two students before they got to class. He looked at us with disbelief and Mai told him the truth. He just nodded his head and wished us luck. I stared at Mai and she just shrugged her shoulders.

We placed the notes on the tables of Mia and Janelle. Once we did that we headed to our other classes. We asked the teachers if they could hand these notes to Mia and Janelle when they come to class. They were reluctant at first until we explained to them why. They nodded their heads and told us that they'll give it to them. We asked them if they can keep it a secret and they said that it was fine. We thanked them and with that we went to breakfast. We only had twenty minutes before the bell rang. When we got there we looked around to see if we could find the others. When we did we walked to them. When we got to the table, Janelle asked if we finished with what we had to do. We told her that we did. She smiled and I sat down next to Chase. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow and I just smiled innocently at him.

He shook his head and I knew he understood that Operation: Get the idiots together had commenced. When the bell for first period rang we all headed to class. When we got there I sat down next to Chase and looked at Mia and Janelle. When they looked at their desks the expressions on their faces made me almost bust out laughing. They were looking at the notes with mouths opening and closing. They grabbed the notes and opened them. When they then they looked around to see if they could pinpoint the 'admirers.' I caught their eyes and gave them a confused look. They showed me the notes and I just continued to act confused. They rolled their eyes and mouthed that they'll tell me and the others later. I nodded my head and looked at the board when the teacher began teaching. The rest of the day went by the same way. The teachers kept their promises and handed them the notes and we got the same response—mouth open and closing. I had to bite the inside I my lip to keep from laughing. When lunch came we headed to the courtyard there they told us about the notes and Mai and I shared a look.

I looked at Leo and Adam's faces and they were unreadable. Adam had asked what a secret admirer note was and Mia explained it to him. Once he understood what it was his happy expression became serious and deep in thought. I asked Mai if she could read there thoughts and she nodded her head. She let me listen to them and I had to keep myself from laughing. Mia and Janelle had begun to talk about who the admirers could be and I almost began laughing when Adam said that it was probably some loser thinking he has a chance with a beautiful girl like Mia. Mia blushed and looked at the table. Soon enough the bell rang and we had to head to the last three periods of the day. When we got to gym we changed and when we were ready we headed out. Once the teacher began doing attendance he handed Mia and Janelle the notes.

They took it with big smiles and read it. They sighed and I was close to bursting. The teacher soon rained on their parade when he said that we were going outside to the track field to run some laps since its Monday. People groaned and I looked at Mai with a challenge in my eyes. She nodded her head and we quickly got up and headed out. We were the first to arrive to the track and got into place. Chase and Erick were right behind asking what we were planning on doing. We told them that Mai and I were planning on racing. They nodded their heads and soon Mai and I began courting down. When we reached zero we began running. By the time we reached Chase and Erick again we were out of breath. We asked them who won and they said that it was a tie. Mai and I smiled at high-fived. That means that Mai would be able to keep up with me when I don't use my super speed.

The rest of the week was like Monday. Mai and had woken up early to get the notes done and we did exactly the same thing as what we did on Monday. Mia and Janelle hadn't suspected a thing at all. Guess they were in cloud nine. The teachers had done their jobs without giving anything away. When lunch came around Mia and Janelle didn't sit with us. Their excuse 'We want to talk about it between ourselves. If we come up with something we'll tell you guys.' Leo and Adam looked dejected when they didn't sit with us. When Friday came around Mai and I were tired and glad that the weekend was coming. We managed to convince the security guards to give Mia and Janelle the notes during appropriate times. They were reluctant at first, but we convinced the some how.

By the time it was the end of the day, Adam and Leo had grown sick and tired of hearing about Mia's and Janelle's secret admirers. When Mia and Janelle were gone I asked them why they were happy about it and they said that they were happy. Mai and I looked at them and they sighed.

"Okay," Leo said, "maybe we're not happy about it."

"Gee go figure." I said sarcastically.

"Your sarcasm is not needed." Adam said.

I rolled my eyes. "Wanna tell us why you guys aren't happy about it?"

"Because we like them. Okay?" Leo said.

"But now we're going to lose them." Adam said.

"Not unless you confess." Mai stated.

"What if the reject us?" Leo asked.

"Then you got it done with." I said. "Don't confess and you'll regret it."

With that they nodded their heads and walked away. I looked at Mai and asked her if she can keep tabs on what they decide. She nodded her head and told me that she'll tell what they decide. Chase told me that he wasn't proud of this. I looked at him with a 'What the hell' look.

"Just I feel bad knowing the reason they're upset." He explained.

"I feel bad too Chase, but imagine how happy they'll be when they get together." I said.

"If they don't?"

"I'll explain everything to them and I'll get what's coming."

With that we went to the lake with Erick and Mai. When Monday came around Adam and Leo weren't in first period. When lunch came around we began worrying over them. When the end of the day came they appeared. They asked us to come to the lake. We obliged and followed them. There we saw the place decorated with the most romantic thing you could think of. Mai told me that they were planning on confessing so that's why they weren't in school. Adam and Leo grabbed Mia's and Janelle's hands and led them to different spots. They began talking and soon I saw Mia and Janelle crying. They said something and hugged them. They kissed and Mai and I looked away. We made Chase and Erick look away. We looked back at them when Mia and Janelle called us. They told us that they're now dating Adam and Leo and we congratulated them.

Mai and I shared looks and told them that we had something to confess. They asked what it was and we told them that all the secret admirer notes that they'd been receiving we're from us. Mia asked why and we told the about the plan. They were shocked and we told them that Erick an Chase knew about it too. Mia and Janelle shared looks and we were waiting to be attacked. They surprised us by hugging us and thanking us. Adam and Leo thanked us too and we all began goofing around. I smiled at how happy my life has become after a while and then thought that it all might change if we don't stop him from coming after me. Once he's gone I'll be able to actually be happy. Chase saw me zoning out and asked me what I was thinking about. This caught everyone's attention and I told them about how happy my life has become and that it all might change for the worst if he comes after me. Chase told me they whoever he is that he's not going to get me. The others agreed and I smiled.

Soon it was time for the school dance. Students were running around trying to find dates. Some were lucky enough to ask who they wanted and others weren't as lucky. Chase asked me and I agreed. I told him that he didn't even need to ask me, but he said that he wanted to. Soon enough the weekend came. Mai, Mia and Janelle told me that today we were going to be spending the day shopping. Mai had a serious look on her face and I knew that she didn't want to go, but was being forced to. The guys said that they were going with us so they can get their tuxes to the color of our dresses. We nodded our heads and we headed to town. We split up and when we found our dresses we got them. We sent a picture to the guys showing a piece of the dresses with the colors and they said that they'll get the tuxes to match. We texted them back saying that we'll meet them at Burger King. With that we continued to shop around. When we got everything we needed we headed to Burger King.

When we got there we saw Chase and the others waiting in line. We went up to them and waited with them. When it was our time to order we decided to order by couples. When we got our food we went to find some seats. Lucky enough we found seats next to each other. After we finished eating we decided to head back to school. The guys walked us to the dorms and we bid them goodbye.

Once dinner was over we went to our special spot, the lake, and hung out. When it was curfew time we went to bed. The girls and I couldn't wait for the school dance. As I slept everything that happened the day my mom died came to me. I twist and turned, but didn't wake up.

* * *

**Read and Review!**

**Feedback is welcomed! :)**


End file.
